Websites are designed to favorably impress viewers by providing interactive visual, as well as auditory, experiences. When building a website, a website designer considers an amount of visual data, as well as auditory data, to be transferred. A large amount of data may cause a web page to load slowly, thereby degrading a user's website experience. A large amount of data may also increase storage costs and bandwidth consumption.
Some website designers have increased compression ratios for visual assets to be presented by the website. As a result, a user may observe jagged edges around presented visual data, posterization, or other noticeable loss in image quality. Increasing compression ratios for auditory assets by the website may cause a noticeable loss in audio quality. As a result, a user's website experience may be negatively affected.